


insane

by sullixtion



Category: SHINee
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>джонхён говорит о доме. где дом, когда весь мир сгорел в огне?</p>
            </blockquote>





	insane

\- что ты сказал?   
\- мы скоро будем дома, - повторяет джонхён, хриплый голос, уставшие глаза - будто и не его вовсе; он постоянно поправляет волосы. нервное. наверное. - наконец-то.  
взгляд кибома бездумно скользит по нему: такое странное состояние, когда ты не в состоянии анализировать картинку.   
кивает. отворачивается к окну. сжимает руки в кулаки. думает, что никто не видит.  
  
старый поезд гремит так, будто вот-вот развалится. в нем тепло и сумрачно: пары лампочек недостаточно, чтобы осветить вагон, но это и ни к чему. что день, что ночь, что свет, что темнота - все едино. ничему нельзя верить.  
в стекле - отражение его лица; он сильно изменился за эти три года. кибом старается не вспоминать - это сложно.  
но все же легче, чем не помнить вообще.  
  
сине-фиолетовый вечер две тысячи потерянного года - первый спокойный вечер за последние несколько лет. никто больше ничего не говорит, и минута молчания затягивается, превращаясь в часы. они привыкли. слова сейчас - признак дурного тона, улыбки и смех - табу. нельзя: не теперь, не в этой жизни.  
джонхён говорит о доме. где дом, когда весь мир сгорел в огне?  
кибом не знает. у него внутри - выжженная пустота; у него внутри - высохшие русла рек; он не верит в бога, но, существуй тот, кибом бы спросил, каково это - быть убийцей с руками по локоть в крови?  
он бы ничего не ответил, это кибом знает.  
  
ночью небо становится вельветовым; оно кажется ласковым и знакомым, а алая луна висит так близко к горизонту, что можно рассмотреть темные пятна кратеров.  
они едут... полдня? день? сколько прошло часов?  
куда вообще идет этот поезд?  
  
\- где мы сейчас? - спрашивает кибом, подавшись вперед, и его тут же с головой накрывает чувство, будто он привел бомбу в действие.  
паранойя. это нормально. (это хорошо. это помогает выжить).  
джонхён не отвечает. кибом снова откидывается на спинку протертого кресла. слишком резко.  
все перед глазами плывет и покачивается, и вокруг - одна сплошная дымка, а в ней - какие-то странные силуэты, и ему кажется, что поезд останавливается, а джонхён тянется руками к его горлу; дергается в сторону, моргает, мир снова возвращается на место. все в порядке.  
машинист может ехать дальше.  
джонхён смотрит куда-то в сторону.  
\- мы едем домой.  
  
тот человек - кто он? они когда-то были знакомы? - говорил что-то о неприятии действительности. отрицании происходящего. реальности. много названий, а суть одна.  
кибом наконец-то понимает, и это осознание - как ведро холодной воды, вылитой на голову. значит, ничего еще не закончилось - значит, этот хаос никогда не закончится.  
кибом не сдавал оружие и не уверен, что джонхён не поступил иначе.  
джонхён разглядывает свои руки.  
кибому хочется прострелить ему лоб.  
кибому тоже хочется домой.  
  
рассветное солнце такое мягкое и безмятежное, будто и не видело ничего, будто не становилось невольным свидетелем падения рода человеческого; впрочем, что ему, древнему, до смертных.   
кибом не спит вторые сутки. бомба тикает (все быстрее и быстрее). он выжидает непонятно чего, тянет время, но он устал, как же он устал.  
\- ты вернешься к ней? - вдруг спрашивает джонхён. - она обещала ждать. она сказала, что дождется. сучжон. или чжинри?   
поезд все едет и едет.  
\- или это все она одна? - джонхён вдруг смеется. - я не помню.  
кибом облизывает пересохшие губы.  
\- прости, - тихо говорит джонхён. - прости, тэмин, я...  
этим рельсам нет конца. мысли начинают путаться и сбиваться. надо вспоминать. надо выживать.  
зачем?  
он пообещал.  
\- ты - что? - изменившимся голосом спрашивает кибом.  
джонхён пожимает плечами.  
поезд никогда не доедет до конечной станции.  
это все - безумие.  
  
"живи. пусть весь мир разрушится - а ты живи", - говорит тэмин и больше не возвращается никогда.  
как и многие другие.  
  
руки джонхёна смыкаются на его горле.  
  
когда кибом открывает глаза, джонхён смотрит на него встревоженно.  
\- ты слышал, что я сказал?  
поезд замедляется, и бесконечные пустоши за окном сменяются на груды бетона и металла.  
\- мы почти приехали. ты меня слышишь?  
\- где... - слова даются ему с трудом. - где они?  
\- все будет нормально. слышишь? просто поверь мне, - джонхён говорит это так, будто повторяет уже в тысячный раз, только все без толку.   
неприятие действительности.  
кибом ему не верит.  
\- пойдем, - говорит джонхён.  
отрицание происходящего.   
\- мы дома, - говорит джонхён.  
кибом качает головой.  
подмена реальности.  
джонхён едва успевает выбить из его рук пистолет.  
это все - безумие.


End file.
